Robot Arm
''Allows you to grab an opponent and slam him/her back and forth across the freakin' room. '' The Robotic Arm is one of Dexter's Scrabbles (lesser inventions) which he uses during the annual science fair. This invention was used in the episode Mandarker. The item appears in the Mysterious Five Project, added by Mega eXaL. Backstory Mandark is in his laboratory laughing when suddenly, Dexter breaks in. Being the smartest boy genius in the world and he makes a very scary and evil looking Dee Dee that destroys Mandark and everything in his laboratory. Mandark wakes up only to realize that it was a dream. Mandark is sleeping in a bed that is amongst the remains of his blown up laboratory. Mandark starts crying over his destroyed laboratory and his recurring dream of it being destroyed. He starts talking to himself about how horrible things have gone for him ever since, that fateful day. Then, Mandark has an idea. He digs through all of his old stuff and finds a book on how to do something. He starts thanking someone named "Jo Jo" for this book and starts laughing mechanically. The next day sat school, students and teachers are still loving Dexter and his genius. Dexter is just there, basking in his popularity and acting cool and relaxed and happy with his life. Then, Mandark's voice is heard. Everyone turns to see him sitting in the desk way in the back of the room. Mandark tells Dexter that there is a school science fair coming up and that he is going to win. Mandark challenges Dexter to and and Dexter accepts. Dexter and Mandark get into a competition over who will win the science fair contest. Later, Dexter is back in his laboratory sunbathing under a scientific sun light. Dee Dee runs up to him talking about the news of the science fair competition between him and Mandark worried about him losing the competition. Dexter tells her not to worry about a thing. He says that he will just use another one of his old inventions. Dee Dee unsure says that, that will be fine and leaves. Mandark is watching them on a screen from his laboratory of which he apparently rebuilt again. Mandark says how there is no way Dexter will win, because he has something even more powerful than science and he laughs his evil laugh. The next day, the science fair has begun and Dexter is mesmerizing the judges with his robotic arm. The judges are about to give Dexter the blue ribbon when Mandark comes up saying that he has something that he is going to use for his science fair. Something better than all of science in any way which is magic. Mandark uses the book which turns out to be a spell book and magically makes wizard clothing appear on himself. Mandark uses his magic to do amazing things which is better than science and then Mandark says he would like to show them who his little friend Jo Jo is and he uses his magic to create a giant portal to another dimension where a big green alien monster comes out of it and starts attacking everything. Mandark is laughing in evil of how he is winning, but then his amusement is quickly stopped when Jo Jo starts attacking Dee Dee. Mandark tries to get Jo Jo to stop, but he just keeps coming at her. Then Jo Jo picks Dee Dee up and eats her... and if he doesn't save her soon enough, she will be digested and gone forever. Dexter and Mandark team up with each other to stop Jo Jo. They combine the powers of magic and science to defeat the evil monster and save Dee Dee. In the Mysterious Five Project It acts as a bionic arm; able to throw opponents far distances and make the user oh so much more powerful. Trivia *It is thought that the Robot Arm and PlayCo Armboy are deliberately similar, yet this is just a coincide. Category:Items Category:Dexter's Lab